Heretofore, various efforts have been made to develop a simple and economical facial exerciser for strengthening and/or enhancing the muscles about the face and mouth. A number of such facial exercisers are known and have been made the subject of several U.S. Letters Pat. Nos., e.g. 1,363,534; 1,389,436; 1,714,029; 3,813,096; 3,938,508; 4,280,696; 4,671,260; 4,744,556; 5,035,420; and 5,556,357. While the foregoing noted patented exercisers may be useful for their intended purposes, they are relatively complex, cumbersome and/or relatively difficult to fabricate.